Sweet surrender
by Lys blanc
Summary: Un petit one-shot RS... prends place après la 4ième année...


Rebonjour! Je suis en feu!! Oui oui! deux fics dans l'espace d'un jour!! ouh la la...En fait, celle-ci, c'est un fond de tiroir... un viiieux fond de tiroir... Que j'avais écrit avant le début du tome 5... --, Sur fond sonore de Sweet Surrender, de la maaagnifique Sarah McLachlan (soit dit en passant, son show, le meilleur show de ma vie!!!on t'aime Sarah!!)

One-shot, pas de suite possible, reviews appréciés, homophobes s'abstenir...

Attention, pas de scènes hot, mais allusions donc...

Bonne lecture! vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

Lys blanc

Je suis arrivé chez lui deux jours après sa démission. Deux jours sans arrêter, sous forme canine. J'avais laissé l'hypogriffe dans la forêt interdite, lui promettant de revenir le chercher dans quelques temps.

Quand j'ai finalement aperçu de loin sa petite maison, toujours la même que voilà 10 ans, mon coeur s'est mis à battre plus vite. Padfoot voulait se ruer à la maison de son Moony et se rouler dans son odeur unique. Moi, je voulais m'enfuir le plus loin possible, le plus loin de l'homme que j'avais trahi, de l'homme que j'avais abandonné. Finalement, je me suis retrouvé sous forme humaine sur son porche, à cogner à la porte.

_It does'nt mean much _(ça ne voulait pas dire grand choses)

_It does'nt mean anything at all _(ça ne voulait rien dire)

_The life i've left behind me _(la vie que j'ai laissé derrière moi)

_is a cold room _(est une chambre froide)

_I've crossed the last line _(j'ai franchi la dernière ligne)

_from where I can't return _(d'où je ne peut retourner)

_where every step I took in faith _(où chaque pas que j'ai fait en confiance)

_Betrayed me _(m'ont trahis)

_And led me from my home _( et éloignés de chez moi)

_Sweet, sweet surrender _(douce, douce libération)

_is all that I have to give _(c'est tout ce que j'ai à donner)

Il m'a ouvert la porte. Et m'a observé quelques temps. On aurait dit qu'il scannait mon corps sale et meurtri, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de l'ancien Sirius. Puis, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

C'est là que j'ai vu qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Que c'était toujours comme avant. Que ses sentiments ne s'étaient aps envolés. Il a avancé sa main, m'a légèrement caressé la peau, puis a plaqué sa bouche contre la mienne, m'embrassant passionnément. Sans un mot, il m'a entrainé vers sa chambre et m'a fait l'amour violament. J'ai pu sentir toute la douleur et toutes les frustrations qu'il a subit durant ces dix dernières années. Il m'a fait l'amour, les joues baignées de larmes. Ne se souciant pas du fait que je sois sale.

_You take me in _(tu m'emmenes à l'intérieur)

_No questions asked _(aucune questions n'est posée)

_you strip away the ugliness _(tu fais fi de la laideur)

_that surround me_(qui m'entoure)

_Are you an angel? _(Es-tu un ange?)

_Am I already that gone? _(suis-je déjà rendu si loin?)

_I only hope _(j'espère seulement)

_that I won't dissapoint you _(que je ne te décevrai pas)

_when I'm down here _(quand je suis ici bas)

_on my knees _(à genoux)

Ensuite, il m'a serré dans ses bras. Nous sommes restés longtemps ainsi, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, sanglotant tous les deux. C'était impossible! le nombre de fois que j'en avais rêvé à Azkaban... juste embrasser sa bouche, caresser ses cheveux...Je me suis aggripé à lui et a tenté de l'embrasser. Avec un léger sourire, il m'a empêché de le faire, et s'est mis à déposer ses lèvres partout sur mon corps.

Il me redécouvrait. Je fis la même chose ensuite. M'assurer que tous les morceaux étaient là. Que personne n'avait touché à mon Remus. Mon ange brun aux yeux de cristal.

Après quelque temps, je me suis levé et j'ai été me laver. Mon amour m'a rejoint sous la douche. Une bonne heure à nous savonner mutuellement...

_Sweet, sweet _(douce, douce)

_sweet surrender _(douce libération)

_Is all that I have _(c'est tout ce que j'ai)

_to give _(à offrir)

_Sweet, sweet _(douce, douce)

_sweet surrender_(douce libération)

_Is all that I have _(c'est tout ce que j'ai)

_to give _(à offrir)

_And I don't understand_ (et je ne comprends pas)

_By the touch of your hand _(au toucher de ta main)

_I would be the one to fall_(je serai celui qui tombera)

_I miss the little things_ (les petites choses me manquent)

_Oh I miss everything _(oh tout me manque)

Nous avons tant de temps à rattraper, Albus.

Après la guerre, nous allons pouvoir vivre à nouveau ensemble. Rattraper le temps perdu.

J'ai peur, Albus. Peur de le perdre durant cette guerre. C'est idiot, n'est ce pas? Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui à nouveau.

Maintenant, je le sais.

J'arrête de vous embêter maintenant. Prenez soin d'Harry.

S.

Sirius cacheta la lettre, puis hésita un moment.Était-ce trop personnel? Harès, le hibou de Remus, le regarda en huhulant. Finalement, Sirius lui tendit le morceau de papier.

Albus était le mieux placé pour pouvoir comprendre ses sentiments.

Le hibou s'envola rapidement, disparaissant dans la pénombre du début de cette soirée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Fit Remus, venant poser ses bras autour de ses épaules en souriant légèrement.

-Oh... rien de spécial... Une lettre de salutations à Albus, simplement... Fit Sirius, souriant lui aussi. Une simple lettre...

Il se tourna et l'embrassa. Puis cette lettre, ainsi que ses craintes disparurent de son esprit afin de laisser place au moment présent.

Autant en profiter avant le nouveau début de la guerre...

_It doesn't mean much _(cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose)

_It doesn't mean anything at all_ (cela ne voulait rien dire du tout)

_The life I've left behind me _(la vie que j'ai laissé derrière moi)

_Is a cold room_ (est une chambre froide)


End file.
